


wanna drive in the night (to the end of the earth)

by nothingbutniall



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, WTFock Season 2, babies in love, first date revisited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutniall/pseuds/nothingbutniall
Summary: Senne takes Zoë back to where it all started. Except this time, it's not a meeting. It's a date.





	wanna drive in the night (to the end of the earth)

**Author's Note:**

> senne is a sap
> 
> (Title comes from One Direction's Never Enough.)

It’s late when Senne texts her, nothing more than a quick “_come outside”_.

He’d left an hour earlier, jumping up from the sofa, exclaiming he was craving sour gummies. There’s a convenience store pretty much underneath their building, so when he grabbed his car keys, Zoë had immediately known something was up.

But she knows Senne gets like this sometimes, and while she doesn’t always understand his thought process, she has learned to trust him. He’s not going to run out to fight alongside his friends. (Or at least, not without telling her. Not anymore.)

The cryptic text does nothing to enlighten her on his sudden departure, but she gets up from the sofa nonetheless. Her bones crack in places they probably shouldn’t at this age.

She slips Senne’s black jean jacket on. The nights have gone chilly recently, autumn slowly but surely creeping up on them.

Taking the stairs down two at a time, another text comes through as she reaches the ground floor: “_waiting…_”

The door is heavy when she pushes it open. Her gaze is immediately drawn towards the boy across the street, leaning casually against the hood of his car. He smiles at her, streetlights sculpting his cheekbones like marble, and she can’t do anything but smile back.

That’s her boy, somehow.

“What’s up?” she calls out at him, waiting for a car to pass before crossing the street.

He pushes himself of against the car, opening the passenger door for her. “Thought we could go for a drive.”

“Now?”

He nods, one hand resting on the roof of the car as he jiggles his keys in his other hand.

She bites her lip, eyes searching his face. Over the course of the past months, she’s become rather skilled at reading Senne, but he doesn’t give anything away this time, simply stands there and smiles.

After a few moments of silence, Zoë breaks into a smile of her own and gets in the car. Senne closes her door with a soft thud and gets behind the wheel.

Zoë watches the safety belt signal turn green as they both click them into place. The cupholder between them holds a collection of hair ties, one for every time their kisses got a little too heated. A slight blush colours her cheeks, and when she looks up, Senne is looking at her with a knowing smile.

“Ready?” he asks as he starts the engine, motor buzzing to life.

“For what?”

All she gets in reply is silence, Senne clearly struggling to keep the grin off his face.

“Senne,” she presses.

“You’ll see,” he tells her. “I promise I’m not planning on murdering you in a forest.”

“You would never. You wouldn’t survive having to do your own cooking.” She leans her head against the window, feeling every bump in the road through the vibrations against her skull.

“Milan could adopt me.”

She glances sideways. “Milan would kill you if you killed me.”

“Milan would end up killing himself trying to kill me,” Senne snorts.

Zoë raises her eyebrows. “I mean, you’re not wrong.”

The streets are empty, just a few lonely drivers on their way to wherever. It’s clear that the summer took its toll on the vegetation on the side of the road and the trees lining the streets. Everything looks much dryer and more dulled compared to springtime. It’s probably why it takes Zoë so long to recognise their surroundings.

Senne’s hand comes to rest on her thigh, squeezing it. The car comes to a stop near the pier and he twists in his seat to look at her fully. “Thought we could have a proper date her now.”

It feels like a lifetime since they were here last, feels like she is no longer the same person she was back then. She can see it in Senne’s eyes, too, how his cool façade has melted, nothing but warmth in his eyes as he looks at her.

“Let’s do it,” she says softly.

A seagull that was sleeping on the platform gets scared away by the sound of their footsteps.

Zoë slows her pace and watches Senne’s silhouette against Antwerp’s skyline. The lights from across the river don’t quite reach the other shore, but get scattered in the water like the reflections of a diamond. They crown Senne with an aureole of blue and silver, Zoë’s personal guardian angel. He is all she never thought she’d find, in a city she never thought she’d love this much.

The jacket she’s wearing feels like a hug, but with the real deal right in front of her, she wraps his arms around him, tucks her head in the curve between his neck and shoulder. He hugs back just as tight and presses a kiss on the top of her head.

“Don’t have a blanket with me today,” he murmurs.

She looks up at him, mirth in her eyes. “So what, you’re just gonna let me freeze to death?”

He pulls lightly at the collar of the jacket, fingers bushing her neck and making her squirm. “Seems to me you’re plenty cosy.”

“My lips are cold,” she pouts, struggling not to let the corners of her mouth turn up.

He leans their foreheads together, his breath warm on her face. “You really have no right to call me a cliché when you’re out here saying things like that.” He pecks her lips before going in for a deeper kiss, pushing her backwards until the backs of her legs hit the side of one of the picnic tables.

He slots between her legs easily, like a choreography engrained in their muscle memory. Too many make-out sessions in the kitchen have taught them each and every single way their bodies fit together like this.

For a moment, Zoë wonders if it will ever stop feeling like this, if she’ll ever grow tired of kissing Senne, but then his teeth tug at her bottom lip and she’s got no space for any thoughts after that.

//

She can’t tell how much time passes, only knows it seems darker now, colder than when they left. Staring up at the sky, she thinks the stars weren’t as bright when they arrived.

Her feet rest on the bench, head in Senne’s lap. One of his hands is in her hair, softly massaging her scalp, and the other lies intertwined with her own on her stomach.

The water laps at the platform, low waves catching on the corner poles. The moonlight on the water reflects in Senne’s eyes.

She never feels more in love than she does in these moments, when everything is stripped back by the dark and words don’t have enough meaning to describe the way her heart sings.

She savours these nights, stores them in the back of her mind for the days it doesn’t feel as easy. For the days she has to remind herself loving Senne is a choice, not a given.

But in this moment, lying in his arms, she knows she’d choose him a hundred times over.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'season 2 fic ideas' list on my phone is slowly becoming shorter and shorter...
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. You can also find me on Twitter (@nothingbutniall)!


End file.
